


Hit Me With Your Lucky Shot

by specialisthalstead



Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [13]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SWAT!Jay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialisthalstead/pseuds/specialisthalstead
Summary: “It’s 5 am.”She pulls off of him. “I know, but my insomnia kicked in and now it’s late enough that I can wake you.”
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Hit Me With Your Lucky Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Post [Lucky Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741721). Smut again, I have no excuses left.

"Hailey?" Jay sleepily mumbles and squints down the bed in the half-light.

"Hmmm?" Hailey returns and Jay lowly moans at the vibrating sensation traveling from her mouth to his body.

"It's 5 am."

She pulls off of him. "I know, but my insomnia kicked in and now it's late enough that I can wake you."

Jay does his best to give Hailey a stern look, but he's not awake enough to really pull it off. "Hmmm, you shouldn't have had that last beer." Jay lets his head flop back down onto his pillow and closes his eyes again, still dead tired. He is definitely enjoying Hailey's ministrations, but he also had a bit too much to drink last night and he isn't ready to be up this early. He reaches down and cups Hailey's face, lazily stroking his thumb over her hollowed out cheek.

Hailey keeps bobbing up and down on her husband's length, slow and unhurried, gently rolling his balls in her hand, but when she thinks he's about to fall asleep again, she lets him slide to the back of her throat and swallows, at the same time squeezing him firmly.

"Fuck, babe," he groans, his eyes now wide open, "that was a dirty move." He grabs her head with both hands and catches her gaze, seeing the mischievous twinkle in her eye. Holding his stare, she pulls all the way up and swirls her tongue around his tip before she swallows him down again, making Jay moan. He's rock hard by now and Hailey is stroking her hands over his abs and the sensitive skin in his groin. Taking a pillow from Hailey's side of the bed, he pushes it behind him, propping him up higher at the head of the bed, then gathers up her hair so he can have a better view of his wife going down on him.

"Babe, you're so fucking hot," he whispers reverently. It's not every day (or is it still considered night?) that a man is woken up like this. He holds Hailey's head in place and shallowly thrusts up into her warm mouth, his glans catching on her lips every few strokes. When Jay feels Hailey pushing against his hold, he pulls her up the bed and guides her mouth to his, kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue.

She lies down on top of him blanketing him with her naked body, stroking up his sides and shoulders, then threads her fingers through his hair, languidly kissing him back. Jay wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her to him and she giggles when he moves to her neck, sucking on that spot just below her ear where he knows she's ticklish. Pushing Hailey up a little, he moves further down, kissing and sucking his way down to her perky breasts, at first flicking his thumbs over her hardened nipples before sucking one of them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. She moans when he bites the hard nub and pinches her other nipple at the same time.

Sitting up and detaching herself from her husband's exploring mouth, she looks down at him reveling in his messy look. She loves it when he's not quite awake yet, when his expression is softer around the edges and he still has that dopey sleep-muddled look on his face. His hair is a mess too, one side flat from sleeping on it and the rest of it sticking up wildly, her playing with it probably not helping. (Sometimes she wishes he'd forgo gelling his hair to make him look less preppy – or maybe she just likes playing with the soft curls of his hair, especially when it grows out a little.)

Jay is hungrily looking up at her and the way she's sitting in his lap with her legs on either side of his hips, she can feel him rubbing himself up against the back of her thigh, his cock gliding wetly across the bottom of her butt cheek. She leans down and kisses him just as hungrily and she feels him panting, short puffs of air against her mouth. One of his hands wanders between her legs, teasing her entrance with his fingers and stroking her sensitive folds before pushing two fingers into her, easily pumping them in and out of her hole as her wetness trails down the inside of her thighs.

Hailey props herself up with her hands on Jay's pecs, loving the feel of his solid muscles underneath her, but her arms buckle when Jay adds a third finger and she whimpers at feeling herself stretch to accommodate his intrusive digits. She leans down and trails open mouthed kisses up his neck and to the corner of his mouth, licking at his bottom lip until his tongue darts out and she sucks on it.

Pulling back breathing heavily, she raises herself up and reaches behind her, gripping his member and lining him up with her wet entrance. Smoothly gliding down his length, Hailey moans, always feeling more complete when they are physically connected like this. She sinks down until she can feel his pubic bone rub against her clit and she grinds down making them both moan. Slowly rolling her hips, she starts playing with her own tits, kneading them and pinching her nipples.

Jay is meeting her hips in the same lazy rhythm, just mesmerized by the sight of his wife pleasuring herself. He caresses her thighs, waist, sides, up her ribcage, whatever smooth skin he can get his hands on. Hailey takes his hands and guides them up her chest, making him cup her breasts before she covers his hands with her own and squeezes. She clenches around his length and Jay presses his hips up into her with a moan. With both of her husband's hands full, she raises up her left hand and puts two fingers into Jay's mouth, letting him suck on them before she reaches down between her legs and circles her swollen clit.

When Hailey throws her head back and starts bouncing in his lap, he tightly holds onto her hips and pulls them against his own, speeding up their pace. "Babe, I'm gonna come," Hailey whimpers and rubs her clit harder. She lets herself fall forward, grabbing onto Jay's shoulders as he snaps his hips up into her, their skin slapping loudly. Leaning down, she kisses him wetly, then licks his jaw line and down his neck.

Jay grunts as he pounds into his wife, close to coming as well. Hailey presses her face into the crook of his neck and she lets out a high-pitched whine, her inner walls clamping down on him. He can feel his balls tightening and he slams into her as deeply as he can, once, twice, and on the third time he feels a painful pinch in his neck. "Ow, fuck!" He lets out a surprised shout and comes, buried deep inside the woman on top of him. He rocks his hips up a couple more times before slipping out of her, a trail of come dripping down.

He is still panting heavily as he stares up at her, reaching up and feeling around where his skin is still stinging. "Did you just bite me?" He asks indignantly.

"Sorry, babe." She giggles, gently pushing his hand away, trying to see if she broke the skin. She can clearly make out her teeth marks, but there's no blood. "I didn't think I bit you that hard."

He gives her a pointed look, but then grins at her. "I think you need to make that up to me."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Hailey tilts her head and raises at eyebrow at him, expecting a ridiculous reply.

He looks at her pensively before that dopey expression is back on his face. "Let's make a baby."

She slaps his chest and rolls her eyes. "What did you think we were just doing?" Jay pouts at her. She hesitates before asking, "So you were serious at Molly's?"

Jay shrugs. "I think we're as ready as we'll ever be."

And Jay has a fair point. They've both had their doubts about having kids, their dysfunctional families and their dangerous lines of work playing major parts in their decision making, but they have a solid relationship, a support system of family and friends (and friends they consider family), they could both advance in their careers in a way that would put them in less danger on a daily basis, they're financially stable and they actually live in a big house in a family friendly neighborhood…

She nods. "Okay."

"Okay?" Jay squeezes her hips, grinning like he's just won something.

Hailey gives him a soft smile. "Yeah, okay."

"Fuck yeah!" He's still grinning like a madman, but his eyes are filled with a warmth and softness that make her insides melt. Jay rolls them over until he is on top of her and kisses her deeply.


End file.
